


Just Like Me, You've Got Needs

by AndIFeelStupid



Series: Bed of Lies Series [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndIFeelStupid/pseuds/AndIFeelStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis fight sometimes but its all worth it in the end.<br/>Also Ziam.<br/>Ziam is sunshine on a cloudy day, which is good because there's going to be a lot of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Me, You've Got Needs

To say Nick was a good boyfriend would be too kind and untrue. To say he was self absorbed and unfaithful would be unkind but also very true. And to say Louis was emotionally damaged was something Nick would say a lot. Nick was a bully but Louis had loved him regardless, because Nick had been all Louis knew for the better part of his life. And when Louis loved people he got stupid. He became trusting. He didn’t question why Nick would be out late, why he didn’t come home some weekends because of ‘some promotional gig for the station’. Louis had been dating a successful and handsome radio DJ just as Louis himself had been entering Uni and he’d never felt more like his life was put together, or more picture perfect.

And then he came home to find Nick in bed with the other guy he worked with at the radio and suddenly nothing was picture perfect anymore. Louis was surprised honestly, at how calm he was about the situation. He merely began packing his things, refusing to say a word to Nick and moved into Zayn’s house that very night, despite Nick’s furious protests. When Nick had the audacity to show up on Zayn’s doorstep and demand that Louis come back home, Zayn was the one to answer the door and punch Nick in the face and Zayn was the one to cradle Louis all night, wipe his tears and tell him he deserved so much more than Nick had to offer.

Louis honestly believed that night was what really solidified the bond between him and Zayn, and in a sense, he was grateful. But Louis found after that night, it was hard to avoid Nick, hard not to confront him and so the next time he went to Nick’s to grab the last of his things, Nick informed him that he was moving away from London, and he wasn’t intending on coming back. He was also moving away with the guy who Louis had caught him with and Louis stood in the middle of the half-empty room, attempting to fight back his tears, but he’d never been good at hiding how he felt around Nick and so Nick took him on the couch, kissing all over his skin and Louis trembled and cried all the while.

 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

That was where they’d left it. That was where the chapter of Louis’ life with Nick was supposed to end, never to continue. But now Louis was hiding out in Harry’s bathroom, clutching his phone and stifling his sobs because he hates himself for being so weak. He hates himself for answering when Nick called, but most of all he hates himself for not hanging up.

“I really have missed you darling.” Nick purrs.

“It’s been two years since I heard from you, so I apologize for finding that so hard to believe.” Louis whispers back coolly.

He hears a noise from Harry’s room and he idly wonders if Harry’s woken up without him once again and winces.

“Do you not listen to my station anymore?” Nick sounds offended now and Louis struggles not to roll his eyes.

“Why in the hell would I do that Nick? I mean really.”

Nick sighs heavily, like it pains him to be talking to Louis and Louis feels tempted to hit the end button.

“Darling, I talk about you on it _all the time_.”

Louis freezes.

“ _What_?”

The bathroom door creaks open and Harry’s standing there, eyeing Louis anxiously, his hair sleep-ruffled, his eyes bleary, as he holds the door open with one hand and absently scratches his hip with the other. He’s still naked and Louis finds himself tuning Nick out as he rolls his gaze over Harry’s form appreciatively.

“Is everything ok Lou?” Harry murmurs.

Louis nods, still looking Harry up and down, refusing to meet his eye.

“Darling, are you even listening?” Nick demands.

“Yeah.” Louis breathes to both boys.

“Is that Zayn?” Harry asks at the same time Nick says, “Who’s with you right now?”

Louis frowns. “I have to go.” He tells Nick simply.

“Are you serious?” Nick sounds positively outraged and Louis feels a surge of satisfaction.

“Yep. Bye Nick.”

He hangs up and realizes his hands are shaking.

“Who’s Nick?” Harry asks quietly.

“Someone who used to mean the world to me.” Louis admits as he stands.

His legs are shaking too, and Harry stares at him, concerned.

“Used to?” Harry echoes.

Louis nods. “He doesn’t anymore.” He breathes.

Then fresh tears are flooding down his face and Harry surges forwards and pulls Louis against him.

“I know it’s not really any of my business but I think maybe we should talk about this.” Harry says gently.

Louis looks up at Harry to see him looking down at him and Harry leans down and rubs their noses together.

“I hate seeing you like this and not knowing how to help.” Harry admits breathlessly.

Louis sniffles and presses his lips to Harry’s collarbone and Harry shivers.

“Just, hold me? We can talk about it later, I promise, I just don’t think I want to be alone right now.” Louis whispers.

Harry hugs him tightly.

“Well I don’t want to leave you alone.” Harry whispers back. 

Then he tugs Louis, walking backwards to guide them back to his tiny bed to pull him down into the sheets and wraps him up in the sheets and his warm limbs.

“I think you like me too much, Harry.” Louis says quietly in the darkness.

Harry rests his head against Louis’ chest, and traces patterns there with his fingertips.

“I really, really do.” Harry admits.

Louis sighs.

“But you know I don’t expect you to ever feel the same, okay? I don’t expect anything that could make you feel uncomfortable.” Harry informs Louis as he continues to trace patterns along Louis’ chest.

“I think liking you like that would be lovely.” Louis murmurs quietly, feeling a fresh round of tears threating to spill over. “I just wish I could.”

Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead, and Louis’ eyelids flutter shut as new tears splash down his cheekbones. “I think you just need to let some things go first.” Harry’s still tracing patterns along Louis’ chest and Louis grabs Harry’s hand and squeezes. Harry laces their fingers.

“Or let some people go.” Harry adds as an afterthought.

Louis laughs bitterly because it’s easier said then done. He turns his back to Harry and Harry cuddles up to him, winding his arms around him and kissing the back of his neck.

“I wish I never answered my phone.” Louis says suddenly, stifling another sob.

Harry squeezes Louis gently.

“I wish I knew how to make you feel better.” 

Harry sounds so sad, and Louis buries his face into the pillow and pushes himself backwards into Harry’s chest and Harry clutches him tightly, burying his face into Louis’ neck, and neither of them say a word, but merely lie in silence all night until the sky lightens, neither of them falling asleep once, as Louis’ tears flow the whole time. 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

Uni seems to be going by in a blur for the next week for Louis, and he finds himself in a new routine of waking up to a few missed calls from Nick, and then he heads out for a morning jog with Liam, as they discuss new romantic ideas for Liam to win Zayn back over, or how he’s going to break the news to his parents, then he goes to his classes, and Harry walks with him all over campus, holding his hand hugging him close, they go home together, and they work on homework in Harry’s little dorm room, eating takeout and listening to music, or sitting in silence. Harry hasn’t kissed Louis since the night they’d spent wide-awake and Louis feels a space between them, a level of discomfort that was never there before. He’s been gentle and kind, but other than the handholding and the tight hugs, he doesn’t touch Louis.

And rather than being frustrated and going to Aiden or any other of his old ‘friends’, Louis merely sits in silence, eating his pizza or Chinese or whatever he and Harry pick up before their study sessions and he wonders what he did wrong. Louis is pretty sure he’s turned Harry off, and on Friday as they sit in their respective spots in Harry’s room flipping through their history notes without any real trace of enthusiasm or effort, Louis decides if Harry’s going to ignore him or be shady with him, he may as well be wasted while he receives the silent treatment because then it’ll be marginally easier to cope with.

“Niall’s got a gig tonight and he fully expects us to be there.” Louis states as he shuts his textbook with a snap.

Harry jumps and looks up at Louis from where he’s lying on the floor scribbling in a tattered journal with a look of blazing intensity on his face.

“What’s that then?” Louis asks, craning his neck to get a better look.

“Nothing.” Harry replies shortly as he shuts the book and slides it under his bed, his face flushing.

Louis narrows his eyes. Louis has decided he hates secrets. And he’s also decided he especially hates when Harry keeps secrets.

“Whatever then.” He says, sliding his legs over the bed and standing, stuffing things into his book bag.

“Where are you going?”

Harry’s pushing himself up to stand and winding an arm over Louis’ shoulder and flinching when Louis shrugs it off.

“Home. I’m getting ready to go to Niall’s gig.”

Harry frowns.

“I thought we were going together.” He says quietly.

Louis shrugs.

“I’ll see you there.” He replies.

Then he pushes open the door and steps out into the hall. A hand catches his wrist and he sighs.

“I hate when you shut me out.” Harry says sounding actually annoyed for once.

Louis rips his wrist free.

“Then stop giving me reasons to.”

Louis storms away, ignoring the shouts behind him, of Harry begging for him to come back, of Harry apologizing yet again and as Louis punches the button of the elevator, he hears Harry’s voice waver and crack and turns, to see Harry with his face buried in his hands, his shoulders actually shaking, like he’s trying not to cry as he backs into his dorm room and shuts the door. The elevator dings open and Louis hesitates. Then his feet seem to be moving on their own accord and he finds himself walking down the hall and pushing Harry’s door open, noting Harry hadn’t locked it, not even closed it properly and Harry’s standing at the window, his back to Louis, the line of his shoulders under his worn grey t shirt are tense and his hair is messy, like he’d been tugging at it, which he often does when he’s stressed or angry.

“I never know where I am with you. It seems we take two steps forwards only to take ten back the next day.” Harry says blankly, still with his back to Louis.

“I have no idea where I’ve been with you this whole week.” Louis replies softly, trying not to sound patronizing. 

“You haven’t kissed me in days, and I don’t know what to make of that.”

Harry bows his head, leaning forwards to grip the window ledge.

“I’m trying to be a friend to you Louis, I think you need that more than anything else right now.”

Harry sounds pained and Louis steps forwards hesitantly, and places his hand between Harry’s shoulder blades.

“I don’t want you to be my friend Harry and I severely doubt that’s what you want either.”

Harry shakes his head, and inhales shakily.

“It’s so hard for me to know what to do here. I want more from you, but you don’t want me like that and I thought I was okay with that Louis, but I’m not, and I’m sorry.”

He shakes Louis’ comforting hand off of him and continues staring out the window.

“Will you please just look at me?” Louis asks.

“I can’t.” Harry replies quietly.

Louis can hear his anguish even in that whisper.

“I think I need some space to figure where my head is at right now.” He adds.

Louis steps back.

“Fine. I’ll just go then. But you should come out tonight, if not for me, at least for Niall, he’s been amped about this fucking gig for weeks.”

Harry just nods and says nothing.

“See you, then. Or not, its really your decision.” Louis says coolly.

Then he turns and walks out the door, pulling it shut behind him, his face expressionless and remote until he gets to the elevator.

Then once he’s alone he turns and looks at himself in the mirrored wall of the tiny box, moving sluggishly down to the first floor. His eyes are tired looking, his face is drawn and he can see the pain all over his face. Because he likes Harry. He likes him way too fucking much and its too late now. Louis punches the mirrored Louis, staring back at him with all the sadness he can’t bear to face at any time of any day. Glass is shattering and Louis’ knuckles are bleeding and Louis likes Harry and everything is just utterly ruined. So Louis heads out in the rain, not bothering to take a cab, opting for the forty minute walk back to his place because he didn’t feel it when he split his knuckles so its not fucking likely that he’ll feel the rain either. And he doesn’t glance up once to look at the window that Harry is still staring out of, unaware that the look of utter sadness and anguish on his face is still mirrored, but not on the wall of an elevator. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

Niall’s never looked more nervous and Laura is perched on his lap, coaxing him into taking yet another tequila shot, whilst Louis sits in moody silence, Liam wrapping his hands in gauze.

“So, Zayn is coming tonight right?” He asks.

Louis exhales shortly. “For the billionth time Liam, _yes_ he is and _no_ he has no clue you’re going to be here, which is probably why he’s coming.”

Liam sighs.

“I’m sorry you got in a fight with Harry.”

Louis jerks his bandaged hand away.

“I don’t want to talk about that, okay?” He growls.

Liam nods somberly.

“Okay.” He murmurs.

“But they are going to be here right?” Niall pipes up. “Because I need all of you here. And Harry’s not answering his phone.”

Louis stands and snags Niall’s shot, and knocks it back, relishing in the burn at the back of his throat.

“Give it some time.” He rasps. “You’re not due to go on for another ten minutes.”

Niall nods, still looking unconvinced and Laura tuts, kissing Niall’s cheek and ruffling his hair.

“Stop worrying, you’re going to be brilliant.” She coos gently.

Niall squeezes her thighs and nuzzles into her neck.

“I think I’m gunna need another one of those for good luck.” He says, tilting his chin up for a kiss, and Laura complies happily.

Louis grabs more tequila, and drinks it right from the bottle.

“Mate go easy on that, remember Christmas?”

Louis turns to scowl at Zayn who’s wandering into the cramped room, an uncomfortable looking Harry in tow.

“Fuck Christmas. And fuck you.” Louis takes another drink.

“What happened to your hand?”

Harry asks his eyes zeroed on the blood soaking through the gauze. Louis ignores him and pours some tequila on the spot where the blood’s begun to soak through. It stings and Louis hisses through his teeth.

“Louis.”

Louis glares at Zayn. “Don’t talk to me. I’m not who you need to talk to.” He scowls.

Zayn glances over to look at Liam, who’s staring uncomfortably at the floor and to his credit he looks fantastic. Louis had decided to dress him and picked a long sleeved black shirt that fit his muscular torso snugly, and dark blue jeans, and did his hair up in that almost-quiff that Zayn loves on him so much, and if Zayn wasn’t so crazy about him, and Louis wasn’t so crazy about Harry, he reckons he’d snog Liam stupid just because of how great he looks.

Zayn’s eyes are wide, full of adoration and utter pain and Louis hates seeing Zayn that sad, but the vicious cycles need to stop.

“Hey Zayn, can we talk? Alone?” Liam’s stood up now and walks to the frozen boy, taking his hand gently, and cradling it between his own.

Zayn just glares at Louis and Louis crosses his arms. 

“Zayn, go.” He growls at him.

There must be something in Louis’ gaze or maybe Zayn’s missed Liam as much as Liam’s missed him, but he just nods feebly and leaves the room with Liam without another word.

“About fuckin' time.” Niall mutters.

Louis nods mutely and drinks some more from the half empty bottle.

“You really ought to go easy on that, you hardly ate today.” Harry says, scolding almost and Louis glares at him while taking a slow and deliberate gulp.

“So, _now_ you’re talking to me.” Louis slurs mockingly.

Harry frowns. “Louis-"

“-Niall you’re up.”

A bald man in a black shirt pokes his head in, cutting Harry off and Louis turns, and Niall stands up and smiles weakly, gripping Laura’s hand tightly and his guitar in the other.

“Knock em dead mate.” Louis smiles.

Laura snags the tequila from Louis and Niall grins. “Thanks.”

As he and Laura slip out the door, Louis sits on the couch and puts his head in his hands, trying to stop the room from spinning.

“Louis, are you alright?” Harry sits beside Louis and places a hand gently on his shoulder.

“M’fine. I’m just pissed.”

He lifts his head up to smile gently at Harry.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Harry shuffles his feet uncomfortably.

“Well I did promise Niall.” He replies.

Louis’ stomach swoops and he gags a little.

“Yeah you did. Excuse me.”

Louis stands jerkily and stomps towards the door.

“Louis? Oh come on Lou you can’t just-”

“-Don’t” Louis interrupts, “you dare call me Lou right now. Just don't.”

He’s glanced over his shoulder to glare at Harry as he speaks and Harry’s face is twisted in distress and anger and he still looks utterly beautiful and it just makes Louis want to cry.

“I really don’t feel like talking to you right now. We’re both here for Niall. So lets go be good friends for Niall’s sake and stop acting like we actually have anything left to say to one another.” Louis says after a long silence.

Harry’s face falls and Louis already wishes he could take it back, but there’s no point.

“If that’s how you want it, _Louis_. Then fine, have it your way.”

Harry steps forwards and jerks the door open, and ever the gentleman, holds it open for Louis. Louis stalks forwards still staring Harry down as he passes through the doorway, when Harry suddenly surges forwards and presses Louis into the doorjam grabbing his face in his big warm hands and kissing him roughly. Louis struggles at first, but Harry’s mouth is soft and urgent and Louis has missed this so much, so Louis kisses him back. He winds his arms around Harry’s neck and pulls him close and Harry moans in response, pressing himself to Louis and gripping his hips tightly and Louis thinks he’s going to pass out from the amount of tequila in his stomach or from how lightheaded Harry makes him feel. Maybe its a bit of both.

“Well, well, well.”

Louis jerks back and gasps, because he knows that voice, and sure enough, there’s Nick, sneering slightly, his arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

“Nick? What are you doing here?” Louis exclaims.

Nick shrugs and eyes Harry contemptuously.

“Just checking out the scene.” He finally replies. “I’m moving back to London and I’m going to need a new host.”

Louis frowns.

“What happened to Richard?”

He spits the name, still bitter at the thought of that man in his bed with his boyfriend all those years ago, and Nick must have noticed because he smirks.

“He turned out to be pretty disappointing, can you believe it. Can’t hold a candle to you darling, and I’m sure you never thought you’d hear me saying that, but it’s true. You’re one in a million, love and I’m quite unhappy with the way I left things with you.”

Nick reaches out and brushes his knuckles down Louis’ cheek. Louis shudders.

“Don’t touch him.”

Nick and Louis stare at Harry in shock. Harry towers over the two men, his eyes slit in pure dislike as he assesses Nick.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Nick demands darkly.

“I’m Harry.” He replies icily. “And I’d really prefer it if you kept your hands to yourself.”

“And I’d really prefer it if you minded your own business, _Harold_.”

Harry’s eyes narrow.

“It’s just Harry.”

“Whatever.”

Nick turns back to Louis.

“Louis, baby, we have a lot to talk about.”

Louis opens his mouth, but Harry cuts in again.

“He isn’t your baby.” He growls jealously.

Nick sneers.

“Oh, so he’s yours I’m assuming?”

Harry glares back stonily, but his grip on Louis’ hips has slackened and his shoulders have slumped.

“Yeah. I am.” Louis replies.

Harry and Nick both stare at Louis in bewilderment.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us Nick, we have somewhere we have to be.”

He takes Harry’s hand in his and jerks him away towards where Niall is setting up onstage.

“What the hell was that Harry?” Louis demands angrily.

“Excuse me?” Harry looks outraged.

“Why’d you kiss me?” He growls. "Why here, why now?" 

Harry’s anger fades then, and is replaced with a look of utter sadness.

“You said I hadn’t kissed you once all week. And to be honest, I’ve missed kissing you.” Harry sighs. “I know you don’t want anything to do with me at this point and I’m sorry I forced myself on you like that, I just don’t know what to do, you know? Like I’m never going to be able to kiss you again after tonight, you made that pretty clear.”

Harry rubs the back of his neck. It seems to be a habit he has when he's nervous.

“Niall’s about to start, so lets just go be good and supportive and we’ll talk about this later.” Louis says stonily.

Harry frowns.

“Will we actually talk about it?” He asks quietly.

Louis nods.

“I promise.” He whispers.

 

 

 

 

 

☼

Zayn pulled Louis aside an hour later to kiss his cheek and hug him tightly and inform him that he was going home with Liam that night and Louis felt nothing but happiness. Zayn added that Liam had said it was all thanks to Louis that Liam had even been able to muster the courage to fix things with Zayn and because of that Zayn was nearly in tears telling Louis that he was the truest friend Zayn could ever have, and that he loved him so much and eventually Louis was crying too, as they all stumbled out of the bar, everyone’s ears still ringing from the uproarious audience who’d fallen in love with Niall’s amazing talent, just like Louis knew they would. Niall and Laura headed home, hand in hand, while Laura had nothing but endless praise for a ruddy-cheeked Niall who swept her up into the air and spun her around before kissing her breathless.

In the opposite direction, Liam was tugging Zayn down the sidewalk, singing a jazzy rendition of ‘Baby Got Back’ much to Zayn’s embarrassment and he kept trying to shush Liam with sloppy drunken kisses to his neck and face. Louis watched his two sets of friends disappear into the darkness with a dopey smile on his lips whilst Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.

“It’s later now.” Harry informs Louis.

Louis nods absently while Harry presses a kiss to his hair.

“Take me home.” He sighs happily.

Harry tugs Louis gently by his undamaged hand, and cradles the other in delicate fingers.

“The elevator in my building has a smashed mirror.” Harry says as he kisses Louis’ injured knuckles.

Louis hums but says nothing.

“I’m sorry.” Harry mutters. “I hate fighting with you.”

Louis laughs gently and touches Harry’s face with tentative fingertips.

“And I hate having you mad at me.” He admits.

Harry presses Louis’ hand against his face, cradling it between his cheek and his own much larger hand and sighs.

“I could never be mad at you Louis.”

And Louis says nothing, just kisses Harry once, briefly, gently, and Harry takes Louis back home, stumbling along the sidewalk, pressing openmouthed kisses on the back of his neck and sighing out sweet nothings that make Louis’ head spin and he’s afraid he might be a little bit stupid for Harry, and he knows Harry is more than a little stupid for him and it makes him feel like he’s drowning. 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

“You’re so pretty Louis.”

“Shut up.”

“No, really, you’re honestly the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen I wanna kiss you all day and night and touch you and make you feel good-”

“-Harry, seriously, that tickles.”

“Mmm.”

“ _Harry_.”

“ _Louis_.”

Harry sighs, exasperated, and lifts his head from where he’s been marking the entirety of Louis’ thighs with lovebites. There are splotchy hues of pink and purple, and perfect circular teeth marks adorning his tanned skin and Harry looks immensely proud of his handiwork.

“I think” Harry muses, “your thighs may very well be my kryptonite.”

“Ha _rry_.” Louis squirms from where Harry’s strong arms are holding down his hips.

“And these.” Harry squeezes aforementioned hips with greedy fingers.

“And these.” He pulls himself up Louis’ body to kiss his lips briefly, and then drag his tongue down Louis’ abdomen.

Louis shudders in response and then moans, frustrated as Harry completely ignores his cock.

“Turn over.” Harry purrs.

Grumbling, Louis does as he’s told and sighs in relief as his cock gets some friction from the rumpled bed sheets underneath him.

“None of that.” Harry growls and Louis stops rutting against the sheets with a huff of annoyance.

“This too.” Harry squeezes Louis’s arse with eager hands, gripping the cheeks firmly, and kissing Louis’ little back dimples appreciatively.

He’s been handsy with Louis’ since they got in the door, kissing him all over and taking painstakingly long to undress him, working him up to the point where Louis was now, on his stomach on the bed, flustered and aching for it, whilst Harry left marks all over his skin.

“I think I’m going to want you forever.” Harry states suddenly.

Louis frowns and rolls back over and Harry immediately hovers over him, kissing his collarbones and grasping his cock.

“ _Fuck_. Harry, you can’t just say things like that to me, okay?”

Harry frowns but continues working Louis’ cock.

“Why not?” He asks mildly.

Louis huffs angrily, trying to pull himself from Harry’s skilled hands but gives up and flops against the pillow as Harry lowers his mouth onto Louis.

“ _Because_ , ugh. I just realized that I might be a little mad for you, and I don’t think I can handle hearing you say that kind of stuff.”

Louis lets out a sharp groan as Harry swallows more of him down till the tip of his cock is nudging the back of Harry’s throat.

“It’s the kind of thing you’d expect to hear your boyfriend say.” Louis finally admits quietly.

Harry slides his mouth off Louis with an audible _pop_ and smiles all big and lazy and rubs Louis’ thighs gently; soothing the marks he’d left earlier while staring down at Louis through a half-lidded, hungry gaze.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Louis whispers.

Harry doesn’t reply, he just dips his head down and kisses Louis like the way he kissed him in the courtyard at Uni, the way he’d kissed Louis so urgently the night Nick had called him. And this time Louis kissed back with the same urgency. The promise Louis had felt in the way Harry kissed him before was still there, Louis just knew what it was now. 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

Liam turned out to be Harry’s new roommate, Zayn and Liam turned out to insatiable, and Louis couldn’t help but roar with triumphant laughter and pounce on the bed as soon as he saw the two boys cuddled up together.

“ _Louis_.” Zayn grumbled, burying his head under Liam’s bicep.

Liam cuddled Zayn protectively, but beamed at Louis over Zayn’s deflated quiff.

“Good morning.” Liam said cheerily.

“ _Good_ morning Liam, my goodness you are the sweetest lil thing when it comes to early mornings, Zayn I’m replacing you.” Louis states, ruffling Zayn’s hair.

“Oh, good. Now I’ll actually get some peace and quiet.” Zayn mumbles sleepily, still hidden in Liam’s impressive arms.

“Excuse me Zayn, I can’t really hear you past Liam’s big biceps did you say something?” Louis teases poking at Liam’s arms. Liam blushes and Zayn’s face emerges, grouchy and unimpressed.

“I said: you’re a shit, don’t touch my boyfriend.” He replies, still trying to keep up his grumpy façade, but it’s all over his face that he was bursting to tell Louis the news in the subtlest manner he could muster.

“Oh my god!”

Louis leaps off the bed and grabs Harry, who’s been watching the whole exchange with a fond expression on his face and jumps into his arms winding his legs around Harry’s hips and kissing him enthusiastically.

“Liam and Zayn are dating!” He sings to Harry happily.

“Yes, yes we are.” Liam agrees with a sleepy smile.

Harry chuckles, supporting Louis gently by his strong thighs and bum and Louis’ skin feels like its on fire from where Harry touches him.

“Please tell me you’ve got your shit together by now.” Zayn adds, his head resting on Liam’s chest as he regards Louis and Harry’s embrace with careful scrutiny.

Harry smiles shyly and Louis scoffs.

“Please Zayn, we’re practically engaged, Harry and I. We’re going to have a summer wedding and I’ve decided to make Liam the maid of honour because you and I both know you wear a dress better than I can.”

Zayn and Harry’s faces are scarlet and Liam exchanges a knowing smirk with Louis.

“That was one time, can we let it go already?” Zayn mutters grouchily.

Louis shrugs.

“I dunno, can we?”

Louis’ sassy retort is cut off from a loud buzzing in Harry’s pocket.

“Sorry, I need to answer that, it could be Niall.”

Louis refuses to climb off his new favourite perch and Harry sighs with fond exasperation and holds Louis closer with one arm while he reaches in his pocket for his phone with the other.

“Hey, Niall? How’s it going man?”

Garbled shouts of excitement are leaking through the speaker of Harry’s phone but oddly enough, the more Niall says, the more Harry’s face falls.

“Um, well, maybe ask around? There are always better deals though, yeah I know, but you want to _make_ music not promote other people's. Only a year, yeah, Niall listen I really don’t think it’s the greatest ide- ok, ok fine, yeah, alright. Bye.” 

Harry hangs up with a scowl and the fuzzy atmosphere in the room seems to drop.

“S’matter?” Liam asks.

“Niall got an internship at a radio station.” Harry replies.

Louis feels his stomach drop.

“Really?” Zayn says wonderingly.

“Who offered him the job?” Liam asks, sitting up excitedly.

Zayn huffs and tugs Liam back onto him and Liam smiles, cuddling back into Zayn’s side.

“Three guesses, and the first two don’t count.” Louis replies; staring over his shoulder meaningfully at Zayn at he speaks.

Zayn’s sunny expression of love and happiness changes so abruptly that if Louis didn’t know him, it’d be terrifying.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”     

**Author's Note:**

> I really like cliffhangers I'm sorry.  
> Also, Louis and Harry's relationship will be properly established in the next part, sorry for dragging this out, but there's going to be more parts than I originally planned.  
> Also Ed Sheeran may be in the next part but that's only an idea.  
> Feedback is my fave.


End file.
